Reikai Tantei Ryou
by Wildwolf
Summary: Shounen ai, Seto/Ryou. Humor also a genre. Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover! You dun need to know bout Yu Yu to read! What the heck did I do to poor Ryou-chan?!
1. Death is Only the Beginning

**Reikai Tantei Ryou**

**(Spirit World Detective Ryou)**

Now that Wildwolf-chan is finished with Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi and Akutenshi, she is desperate, ok? That's my explanation.

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Yugioh crossover. OOC involved...

**Even if you haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho, read anyway, k? There are explanations of the series and characters that are part of the fic...**

I don't own either anime. Do you see my name on the credits? No. I wish, but no. If I owned them, I'd own the characters. Do Hiei and Kurama make out? Do they even express their rather obvious feelings in words? No. Did Ryou start running to Seto when he was perched on that tower wall in hopes of stopping him? No.

**Seto/Ryou and Hiei/Kurama. Both yaoi. There's also Yami/Yami and Malik/Otogi.**

Nani?! Something's happened to Ryou! Now he must join up with the Reikai Tantei to help save Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai!

**Chapter 1-**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

"Ryou-chan! Ryou, why?" Two hands grasped the small one. Seto pressed his lips against his love's knuckles, clenching harder.

"Seto, gomen. But the car-"

"You didn't have to. I could have taken the hit instead." He didn't even try to hold back the tears that welled up and rolled down his cheeks.

The natural glow from Ryou's body seemed to deteriorate as the hand fell limply.

"Ryou-chan... I love you."

Seto felt a small hand clap weakly on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn to know that Yuugi was trying to comfort him.

"It's my fault. If I had been-been watching where I was going, this wouldn't have happened. He'd-he'd still be..." He buried his face in his arms. Sad sobs escaped his throat as his shoulders heaved heavily. "Everyone I care for is hurt somehow. Is it a curse? Everyone..."

No one in the room was without tears. Ryou's friends: Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Mokuba. His love, Seto. His Yami had even sulked in the corner closest to the bed, before fading slowly back into the Ring.

"It's not fair..."

_"Seto-sama..." Ryou smiled happily at his koi._

_Seto couldn't help but to smile back._

_They were about to cross the street when Ryou realized that he had forgotten something at the table at the outside café. He ran to get it._

_Seto's eye followed him and when he saw that Ryou was coming back, he started crossing. His head was too full of thoughts to the answer of a certain question to notice the traffic._

_"Seto-sama!"_

_He whirled around in time to see himself being pushed from his current location and to hear the sound of a body impacting with a windshield. Only turning back did he see the destruction._

_Screaming erupted._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Call an ambulance!"_

_"Get the police!"_

_"Is he alright?"_

_A second seemed to stretch into eternity as Seto recovered his balance and ran to his love._

_The sound of the sirens ran through his memories._

"Botan, we have another case."

"Need I call Yusuke-kun?"

"No, this is a case for you. Just like Yusuke-kun, the uncalled for death of a person with the potential for becoming a Reikai Tantei."

"Ok. Name?"

"Ryou Bakura. He's sixteen and is at this point of time a ghost. I need you to go pick him up right away and bring him here."

"Right sir." The Grim Reaper sped off on her oar.

"Seto-sama?" Ryou asked, tapping his shoulder. His finger went straight through it. "Nani?!" He backed away quickly.

"Ryou-chan..."

"Kaiba- Seto-kun, it's ok. I-it's ok, everything will be all right."

"I can't believe this..."

"Wait, my body... it's... down there. Does that mean... I'm a ghost?!"

"Bingo." A voice said.

Ryou whipped around, realizing that he could float. "Who are you?"

"I'm Botan-chan." The blue-haired girl smiled. "Some people call me the Grim Reaper."

"Y-you're the Grim Reaper?" For some reason, Ryou never imagined the Grim Reaper to wear a pink kimono.

"Yes."

"I thought- never mind. But... how? How did all of this happen?"

"You died due to a selfless act, though it would have been alright if you hadn't jumped in the way."

"Nani?!"

"Yes, if he had gotten hit, he would have partially dodged, and the glancing blow would have given him sprained ribs at the most."

"So, I'm separated from him and my friends for no reason?"

"Yes, I guess that's a way to phrase it."

Ryou let out a sob.

"Oh gosh, I shouldn't have said that. But you will be happy to know that there is a way back to your body."

"Huh? How?"

"First, you must agree to become a Reikai Tantei."

"Detective to the Spirit World? You mean, ghosts and everything?"

"Yes. The job is quite simple. You use your detective abilities and new Reikai abilities to track down bandits and crooks from our world that are troubling yours. As I said, simple, really. And you will have help; you will be joining our team that was already present. So what do you say?"

"To come back to life and be with Seto-sama again... and everyone else as well..." He bit his lip. "Yes, I'll become a detective." _It can't be that hard._

Botan sighed in relief. "Oh good, that clears up the first problem. The next is your body."

"My body?" He glanced at his body, lying there on the bed. By now the nurses had rushed in and officially declared him dead.

"Yes, if you are to come back, it must be still in good shape, yes? I can heal the bones and sprains, but no can do if you're buried."

"How do I tell them to not?"

"A dream. You have to tell them in a dream."

"Ok then, how?" Ryou looked over at his friends. Seto was in bad shape, and the others weren't too far off. He had to come back to them.

"He's listening to one of my CDs... one song over and over. I thought only I did that." Ryou sighed.
    
    _How do I get through the night without you?_
    
    _If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_

"Which one?"

"'How Do I Live?' by Lee Ann Rhymes. I loved that song..."

"Maybe that's why he's listening."
    
    _Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_
    
    _You're my world, my heart, my soul,_
    
    _If you ever leave,_
    
    _Baby you would take away everything good in my life, and tell me now-_

Ryou nodded. "And the fact it has to do with deep loss of a loved one."

"You humans are so strange."

Seto was lying there with a pillow over his face, lying still but still awake. "Ryou-chan, how do I live without you? Everything's gone... and I never knew the answer."
    
    _How do I live without you?_
    
    _I want to know, how do I breathe without you?_
    
    _If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?_
    
    _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"Well, he just isn't going to sleep, is he?" Botan commented.

"He's grieving." Ryou's hopes fell. "He'll be up all night now. Because I tried to be a hero."

"What about the younger brother?"

"Mokuba-kun! Yeah, I can do that. But Seto-sama might not believe him..."
    
    _Without you there'd be no sun in my sky,_
    
    _There would be no love in my life,_
    
    _There'd be no world left for me._
    
    _And I, baby I don't know what I would do,_
    
    _I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave,_
    
    _Baby you would take away everything real in my life, and tell me now,_

"But do try." Botan thought for a few moments. "Tell you what, I can restore enough life into your body so that you are still considered alive, just in a comatose state."

"You could? Please do so!"
    
    _How do I live without you?_
    
    _I want to know, how do I breathe without you?_
    
    _If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?_
    
    _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_
    
    _Please tell me baby, how do I go on?_

"I shall be off!" She flew out the window and disappeared.

Ryou sat there, watching Seto for some time. Until he decided that it was time to deliver his message.

"Lee Ann-san, you don't know the half of it." He sighed.
    
    _If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything,_
    
    _I need you with me, _
    
    _Baby don't you know that you're everything real in my life?_
    
    _And tell me now, how do I live without you,_
    
    _I want to know,_

He flew to Mokuba's room and sat in front of the kid.

"Mokuba-kun..." He concentrated hard. "There may be something I can say to him to make Seto-sama believe the message is from me..."
    
    _How do I breathe without you?_
    
    _If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive?_
    
    _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_
    
    _How do I live without you?_
    
    _How do I live without you baby?_

"Nii-sama! Seto, don't let the hospital dispose of Ryou-kun's body!"

"Huh?" Seto whirled around to see Mokuba running towards him.

"In my dream, he told me he was still alive and to not dispose of his body." Mokuba's breath quickened, he was panting.

"Mokuba." Seto put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was just a dream. You understand that Ryou's gone. It was a dream. I-I wish such could come true, but..." he bit down on his lip hard. He turned to walk away, but Mokuba interrupted.

"He said he will."

"What?"

"He will take your proposal and marry you after he is resurrected."

Seto's heart quickened so swiftly he wondered if it would burst. "Mokuba, how do you know-"

"He told me."

"When? I just asked him yesterday... before..."

"In my dream. He told me to tell you that he will, so that you'd listen to me. He-he said that you had told no one you were going to propose, so that should work as proof. If you don't get rid of the body, that's step one in him coming back."

Seto collapsed to his knees, hugging his brother and sobbing.

"Do you know what step two is?"

"Not yet."

The phone rang. Seto picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kaiba-sama? It's a miracle! Ryou Bakura-kun is still breathing and alive! And all of his injuries are healed! He seems to be in a coma however."

"He's alive... He really is coming back." Seto dropped the phone back on the hook, grabbed Mokuba and ran to the car.

"What is step two?" Ryou asked Botan as she reappeared.

"Well, depends. With Yusuke-kun, he had to wait a while, taking care of a golden egg that would hatch into a monster. But... that was kind of because Koenma-sama wanted to get rid of him. Also, he had been a gangster, I guess. You have had a clean record, so we might skip that. Also, it depends on how many days until your spiritual energies and body wavelengths are at the same focal point."

"Huh?"

"It's easy!" Another voice chimed in.

Ryou turned to see the form of a toddler floating next to him. "Who are you?!"

"I am Koenma-sama, nice to meet you."

"You're the leader of the Reikai?"

"Actually, my father is. He's just off on a business trip in Makai right now, so I've filled in."

Ryou just nodded understandingly. People had to fill in Seto's position when he went away on a trip...

"Botan, I asked you to bring him to me."

"I'm sorry sir." Botan laughed nervously.

"Anyway, body wavelengths and your sprit wavelengths will be equal for only one day. Your lengths are closer together than Yusuke-kun's, so it wouldn't be as long of a wait if you missed it, but I still wouldn't suggest it."

"How long sir?"

"Hm... forty-seven years at the least."

"Nani? I can't miss this opportunity then! What's the next step?"

"Waiting."

"Oh." Ryou's face formed into a pouty look that made Botan giggle.

"When is the day, sir?"

"After three full days, once today is over. In other words, if today's Thursday, then it's on Monday."

"But today's Wednesday..."

"I said if today's Thursday, I didn't say it was."

"Ok." Ryou was silent for a few seconds. "What do I do until then?"

"Just... wait. When the day rolls around, I will activate a power that will make your body glow. By midnight on that day, one of the three people closest to you will have to blow life energy into you."

"Blow life energy...?"

"Mouth-to-mouth. Isn't that normal with human resuscitating?"

"I guess..."

"Good, you're taking this better than Yusuke-kun."

"Now who are the three people closest to you?" Botan asked.

"Well, Seto-sama. Mokuba-kun. The last, I don't know... Yuugi-kun maybe?"

"No, there is someone closer to you. Like another half of you..."

"Who?"

"Aibou..." Yami Bakura sighed. He had never cared about his aibou, but Ryou had never brushed death. Yami Bakura was surprised when he saw Ryou's soul room and was able to leave his Ring. He was the one who had alerted the medical staff that Ryou's heart was still beating. They hadn't even asked why he was there, they were too stunned.

"Aibou, your soul is not there. Where did it go?" He touched his aibou's forehead lightly. "If only your soul would come back soon."

"He seems to be closely connected with the Spirit World." Botan commented.

"He is a spirit." Ryou mumbled, surprised his Yami actually cared.

"Hm, that may work. Ryou-kun, you can possess this boy's physical form. I know, he is your other half, but that makes it all the easier. You can possess him for one hour, and that's it. The time can be used to update your friends on the situation, but not to give the life energy. That's how it works."

"Ok then. How do I possess him?"

"You just kind of... dive in."

"Ok." Ryou steadied his nerves and... dived in.

Seto arrived and saw Ryou's Yami sitting there, proof that he was still alive. "Bakura-kun? No wait, you're not Bakura-kun, you're..."

"Seto-sama, it's me." He said quietly, smiling.

"Ryou-chan...?"

"Yes, I possessed my Yami's body so that I could talk to you. Unfortunately, it took you a while to get here, so I have only few minutes left."

"Traffic." His eyes watered, going from Ryou's body to Ryou inside Yami Bakura. "Ryou-chan..." He embraced Bakura, but for now was Ryou.

"Seto-sama, there's so much I have to tell you now. See, I will be able to come back on Sunday. Watch for then." He seemed to be listening to a message. "Pay attention to your dreams. I must go. Tell my Yami what I just said."

Bakura seemed to twitch, and then go back to his normal self.

"No, Ryou-chan!" Seto sank into a chair and stared at blankness. "He's a ghost..."

"He was here?" Bakura asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Yes. Bakura-kun, you were possessed by him. He-he will have the opportunity to come back on Sunday. Listen to your dreams. This is what he told me to tell you."

"My aibou is coming back...?" Bakura's eyes watered slightly. He wouldn't allow himself to fully cry though, never, not in front of people.

Seto took Ryou's hand. Yes, it was warming up little by little.

"Soon, koi. Bokono Ryou-chan."

The little beeps on the heart monitor, slow and quiet as they may have been, only brought hope now.

"Well, this is working out well." Koenma commented.

"Yes, with Yusuke-kun, the majority of the people closest to him either wanted to beat him up or was drunk all the time."

"So I get to actually put my life to use and help people when I come back?" Ryou asked, feeling slightly relieved that he was both coming back and getting to make a good difference.

"Yep, he's going to be a good detective."

"Botan-chan, you should alert Yusuke-kun and the others. This should work out just fine." Koenma ordered.

"May I come?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, why not? Hop on."

Ryou sat on the oar. "Ja ne, bokono Seto-sama."

With that, Botan and Ryou sped off to another part of Japan.

"This should work out just fine..."

Japanese terms!

Koi: Love or lover

Bokono: My

Reikai: Spirit World

Ningenkai: Human World

Makai: Demon World

Tantei: Detective

Ja ne: See you (Basically)

Aibou: Companion or partner

Nani: What

-Kun: Suffix usually added to the end of a name for guys

-Chan: Suffix for either girls or guys whom you are very close too

-Sama: Saying something along the lines of Mr., Ms., or just higher in position than you.

-San: Suffix for someone who deserves honor

Yami- Darkness or dark, in this case used as the dark half of a Sennen Item holder

Song of the Chapter:

**How Do I live**

**Lee Ann Rhymes**
    
    How do I,
    
    Get through the night without you?
    
    If I had to live without you,
    
    What kind of life would that be?
    
    Oh, I
    
    I need you in my arms, need you to hold,
    
    You're my world, my heart, my soul,
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything Good in my life, and tell me now-
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    Without you,
    
    There'd be no sun in my sky,
    
    There would be no love in my life,
    
    There'd be no world left for me.
    
    And I,
    
    Baby I don't know what I would do,
    
    I'd be lost if I lost you,
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything Real in my life, and tell me now,
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    Please tell me baby,
    
    How do I go on?
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything,
    
    I need you with me,
    
    Baby don't you know that you're Everything real in my life?
    
    And tell me now,
    
    How do I live without you,
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    How do I live without you baby?

Chibi-chan: Ok, I hope this goes a long way. I'd like it to... and yes, only Ryou will be Reikai Tantei. The others WILL play a part though...

Seto: I can't believe you killed Ryou off on the first page!

Wildwolf: BLAME THE COKE!

Quatre: **grabs the Coke out of her hand**

Wildwolf: Iie! Don't throw it away!

Bakura: I thought you weren't going to write any death fics!

Chibi-chan: Technically, it only partially is, cause, well... you peeps have watch Yu Yu Hakusho, right?

Ryou: She has a point...

Ceel: Am I going to be in here?

Wildwolf: No. Sorry Ceel, but you're stuck with Crimson Skies, Blackened Night. You get a part in there. Now go!

Ceel: **raspberry** Fine!

Wildwolf: Never anger a wolf youkai, specially if he's an original character and... knows where you... live. **gulps and locks her windows**


	2. Meet the Detectives!

**Reikai Tantei Ryou**

Chappie Two! This is a good chapter for those of you who haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho, to get introduced to the other characters. Hee! Set during no specific time frame for either series.

**Chapter 2-**

**Meet the Detectives!**

"Ok, I must warn you of this. Yusuke-kun will think you're a girl. Kuwabara-kun will call you a girl and laugh at you for looking like one. Kurama-kun, you should get along perfectly well with. Hiei-kun will probably just ignore you."

"Ok, but what exactly sets these people apart from everyone else?"

"Well, Yusuke-kun went through a predicament much like yours. He died and was brought back with the capabilities of using his spirit energy in the Rei Gun.

"Kuwabara-kun had the capabilities of sensing spirits and after some small amount of training, focusing his spirit into a broken off end of a sword into his weapon now. But, he's improved and doesn't need the broken piece anymore.

"Kurama-kun is human, I guess. He was a fox demon that escaped into the Ningenkai- human world- and became the child of a couple. He just grew up with the power over plants and the mind of his demon self in a human body."

"Reincarnated, basically?"

"Yes. I suppose. Hiei-kun is just a fire demon who doesn't like people. Antisocial, I think. Silent all the time."

"I see. Just like how Seto-sama used to be... so, what is this 'spirit energy' you keep talking about?"

"Well, every being has some, just most can't focus it. It's spiritual energy- kind if like life energy- inside your body that you can use in various ways, like sensing spirits, and as a weapon. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Ok."

"Oh, there's Yusuke-kun's house. Good, Kuwabara-kun's there, that will make this so much easier. Oh dear, Keiko-chan is there as well. She won't be able to see you, and neither will Yusuke-kun's mother."

Ryou just nodded, lost and confused.

Botan took them in through the open window. She seemed to change slightly.

"Hello all. I'm here in my human form."

Ryou guessed that the human form was the way she got a physical body to be able to be seen by normal people. _I guess that's how she gets a body... Ryou sighed and crossed his legs, sitting in midair._

"Hi Botan-chan." A guy with orange hair greeted. He was tall and burly.

"Who's that?" The guy with gelled black hair asked. He was a little shorter and obviously a fighter. Almost like a black-haired Jounouchi. In fact, he almost was Jounouchi. Except Jounouchi didn't glow with a green aura...

"What? There's someone here besides Botan-chan?" A girl whom Ryou assumed was Keiko asked, looking around. She had short brown hair and a very sisterly look to her. She reminded Ryou of Anzu.

"Yeah, a... is that a guy or girl?" The black-haired guy, who Ryou was now thinking was Yusuke, cocked his eye.

"Guy." Ryou frowned.

"This is Ryou Bakura. His case is much like yours, Yusuke-kun. We're hoping to let him become a Reikai Tantei member."

"You look like a girl!" The one with orange hair- Kuwabara- pointed and laughed. Keiko slapped him.

"So, you're a ghost?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes."

To Keiko, this looked very strange. It seemed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking to Botan and thin air.

"I died saving my... my friend from a car and died doing so."

"Oh, Botan was right, basically the same thing happened to me."

"His wavelengths will be matched up on Sunday."

"What, no golden egg that hatches into an evil flesh-eating monster?"

"No time. And plus, he has a clean slate to work with. He hasn't ever skipped class or beat people up." Botan gave Yusuke a slightly dirty look that made Ryou laughed.

"Urusai!" Yusuke growled.

"Well, we just came to give you a heads up. Do you know if Kurama-kun is at his home right now?"

"Should be, it's after school."

"Thank you!" And with that, Botan disappeared from normal human sight, grabbed her oar and Ryou, and flew off.

"Life just gets stranger and stranger, doesn't it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep."

"Ok," Botan turned to a different part of town. "Hiei-kun and Kurama-kun like each other. We try to hint that off as much as possible. Just to clue you in. It's actually quite fun. Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun have a running bet."

Ryou just nodded. He and Seto often had had fun poked at them for their hidden emotions before professions. It was comical.

"Hm, I sense two forms approaching. One alive and one an actual spirit." A red-headed boy said calmly from his place on the bed. He set aside his homework. "I assume the living one to be Botan-san in her living form, for it has a familiar air to it."

"Hn." A short black-haired demon commented from his place on the windowsill. He glanced indifferently outside.

"The other... I'm not sure about the other one. I've never felt it."

The short demon just nodded as there was a knock on the door. He disappeared up the tree outside Kurama's window.

"Come in."

A woman with long black hair and a pleasant smile opened the door. "Shuuichi-kun, your friend Botan-chan is here."

"Arigato kaa-san."

Botan walked in and the woman closed the door. Ryou was right behind her.

The short demon appeared back in the room in a flash, startling Ryou. He would have stumbled, had he a body, but instead he passed halfway through the wall before correcting himself.

"Who's your friend?" The boy asked, indicating the wide-eyed Ryou.

"This is Ryou Bakura. As you may be able to tell, he is a ghost right now."

"Hello. I am Kurama." The red head smiled.

"Hiei." The short demon grunted.

To Ryou, Kurama didn't seem that strange. He looked like a normal green-eyed high school kid. He was even wearing a dull pinkish school uniform, except... something. He sensed a power, and for a second there, he felt saw a red glow around him. Ryou blinked it off and shook his head.

Hiei looked like a demon. Short, tall black hair, elfish facial features, and vampirish teeth. His blood-red eyes glared and a white headband adorned his forehead. He dressed in a black cloak and held... a sword. Ryou sensed a power there too, overwhelming.

"Didn't she just call him Shuuichi-kun?"

"Shuuichi is my human name. My demon name is Kurama."

"I see."

"So, what's his story?" Kurama asked.

"Died by being hit by a car." Hiei muttered, keeping his eyes closed. "Saving his 'friend' from it."

"How did he-?"

Hiei smirked and pointed at his forehead.

"Huh?"

"He has a Jagan."

"Jagan?"

"Implanted third eye. It tells him things through telepathy and has other powers as well. That's why he has the cloth over his head." Kurama explained. "I, personally, prefer he not use it, lest he get into business he needs not know about."

"Ah... I see." Ryou just nodded, pretending to fully understand.

"So, why is he here?"

"Well, Koenma-sama and I hope to make him another Reikai Tantei."

"That's all we need, another ningen." Hiei muttered.

"Please, don't mind him." Kurama smiled pleasantly. "He really doesn't like humans."

"I can tell." Ryou just nodded calmly.

Kurama chuckled and cocked his head. "You seem like a very nice person. What caused you to risk your life for this other person? And Hiei-kun, before you say anything, some people take offense to the excuse 'weak ningen emotions'. Some of us are humans."

Hiei snorted disdainfully. Ryou had the feeling that if he had said anything like that, Hiei would find a way to slice his spiritual body in a thousand pieces.

He laughed nervously a little. He could tell they were close. "Well, he- I mean, we... oh, I don't know how to phrase this without sounding pathetic."

"Love." Kurama said simply.

Ryou let a bit of crimson grace his cheeks. "Yes." He nodded slightly.

"I see." Kurama checked the clock. "Well Botan-san, to obtain a normal human guise, now would be about the time to leave."

"Oh, thank you." She opened the door. "We will see you again after he's back in his body. I'll be sure to alert you. Come on Ryou-kun."

"Coming." Ryou floated after her.

The door closed.

"Weak ningens." Hiei seemed to spit.

"Remember, I am one of those 'weak ningens' you continue insulting." Kurama reminded, taking his textbooks once again and working on Pre-Calculus.

"You're different; you are a youkai on the inside."

Kurama chuckled. "But I still have those 'weak ningen emotions', Hiei-kun." He had a certain look in his eyes that matched his dazzling smile.

Hiei reddened slightly but didn't move from his place in the window sill and kept his eyes staring at an oh-so-interesting place in the blank wall.

"So, what today?" Ryou asked, yawning. He had spent the night watching over his koi and running his fingers through his hair, wishing they could only feel each other. He could survive without sight, without hearing, without smell or taste, but to not feel his love, that was torture upon torture. To not feel was a living hell.

"Well, you could go to school and still learn."

"True! I'll do that! See you later Botan-chan!" Ryou flew off in the direction of the school.

He sat in his empty seat. No one would sit there, given that his story had been on the news and was known as dead.

It surprised him that Seto was sitting over with Yuugi and his friends. They had long faces, glancing at the spot in which Ryou would stand, watching them. Staring in Ryou's direction and not seeing him. It pained Ryou to see his friends like this.

Obviously, Seto had not informed them about his possible revival. It would probably raise their hopes too high.

Ryou walked over to them, silent and invisible. He put a hand on Seto's shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know." Seto said sadly. "Last night, I could have sworn I felt him near me. And even now, I feel that he's still here. Maybe I've finally lost my mind."

"Or maybe his ghost is here." Jounouchi looked around.

"It's normal to feel that way, losing someone so close to you." Yuugi commented. He had noticed even Honda and Jounouchi didn't tease Seto as they normally would have, but all for good reason.

Seto looked around along with him longingly, but to no avail. He couldn't see him, the one standing in front of him.

The homeroom teacher came in, silent. Everyone returned to their desks and Ryou went to his. The majority of eyes came his way, but no one saw him.

"As you know," the teacher commented, "Ryou Bakura is... no longer with us. But that does not mean that your education will stop. You will still attend classes as normal."

No one groaned. No one passed notes or made a rude comment.

Yuugi wondered if he'd ever see his friend again, even as a ghost or after he himself had died. In his mind flashed the scenes of when the two had admitted their love to the group.

_"Minna?" Ryou asked, flushing brightly. "Um, we- Seto and myself- need to tell you something."_

_"What, you're engaged?" Jounouchi had snickered, joking._

_"No! Um, we..." By now, it was very obvious._

_"We're dating, and we have been for several months now." Seto filled in, taking a flushing Ryou's hand and entwining their fingers._

_Silence. That had been a long silence; no one had been expecting that, even if they had seemed really close._

But now, it seemed futile.

Anzu concentrated to the best of her ability on her notes.

Jounouchi remembered all the commentary the little white-haired boy had made on his dueling capabilities, even if they were none-too-helpful.

Honda remembered back at the Duelist Kingdom and afterwards, how Ryou had come into the fold.

Yami Yuugi was in his soul room, wondering why he still sensed power from the Sennen Ring.

Seto blamed himself still for everything that was happening. If only he'd watch where he was going... this wouldn't have happened. But he told himself to look forward to Sunday. He'd have his Ryou-chan back in his arms then. And he'd have him answer in person

"Ne, I'll have to ask Seto-sama or someone for notes once I come back to life. This is too boring to remember." Ryou yawned. He wished his friends could see him. He wished they'd talk to him or something.

The rest of Thursday went by slowly. The day dragged on.

Friday, again with the school and the work. But something else happened. Seto had asked for Ryou's body to be moved to his home. The doctors didn't care; they had thought him near-dead anyway and were glad to have another space in their wards.

Of course, Ryou finding out about this move scared him slightly.

"Botan-chan! Botan-chan, my body is gone!" Ryou floated around frantically, hoping he had just found the wrong room.

"Oh, don't be worried Ryou-kun. It was just move to your friend's house."

"Huh?" Ryou asked, stopping his search and giving a cute puzzled expression. He cocked his head to the side.

"The one you saved from the car. Seto-kun, your lil koibito..."

"Oh, Seto-sama!" He sighed happily. "I thought they had gotten rid of it."

"Well, I was watching, and they were just going to pull the plug on you. But, he was there and stopped them. You're very lucky to have him, you know?"

Ryou flushed. "Well, I feel like paying a visit to my body now."

"Hop on." Botan smiled cheerily.

"People are going to start thinking that I am weirder than they already do." Seto mumbled, touching the mildly warm forehead of his beloved. "Everyone assumes that you're dead. But you're not. I-I didn't tell Yuugi-kun and your other friends that you may come back though. It would get their hopes up. I myself admit that it's hard to believe."

"Well, at least someone's talking to me." Ryou mumbled.

"Everyone missed you. It's just... desolate without you at school. I actually ate lunch sitting next to Jounouchi-kun, and that surprised me a lot. Usually you'd sit between me and the others. That-that made me feel more comfortable and you knew it." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you. Honda-kun even suggested pulling out an Ouiji Board to contact you if you're a ghost. But... I don't need a silly thing like that to tell me you're here. I can sense you, your presence. I know you're here listening to me right now. And I thank you for that. Probably wondering where your body went, huh? I know you were at school. And I know you stopped to visit your friends on the way to the hospital. I-I don't know, maybe I'm just saying this cause I hope you'll answer. Maybe."

He stood.

"Just remember that I will always love you Ryou-chan. Chigiri." He turned and walked out of the room.

Ryou let a small, sad smile cross his features. "Seto-sama..." He hugged himself lightly and sat in the middle of the room in midair. "Bokono Seto-sama, aishiteru mo. Bokono koishii Seto-sama."

Ryou hovered above the school. It was Saturday and Seto was staying after to make up some work he had missed for whatever reason. Probably a mix of things.

He couldn't enter the Ring, let alone his soul room. His Yami couldn't see him, and thankfully hadn't taken over his body.

"Here you are." A voice said to him as footsteps approached.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw Kurama standing there, looking up at him. "Oh, konbanwa Kurama-san. How'd you get here?"

"I'm a demon. Finding your exact location was the hardest part."

Ryou nodded. "No wonder you're a Reikai Tantei."

Kurama's face fell serious. "Ryou-kun, do you know what it is to be a Reikai Tantei?"

"Um, I assume I do..."

"I never wanted to be a part of it. I was forced into it."

"Huh? Why?"

Kurama closed his eyes, remembering. "Yusuke-kun's first mission was to recover three stolen artifacts from the Reikai. The thieves had escaped to Ningenkai. Hiei-kun and I were two of those thieves. Yusuke-kun killed our partner."

"What?"

"Yes, I had helped them steal the items. I had interest in the mirror so that I could use it to heal my mother. The mirror granted the bearer one wish- at the cost of their life. I had wanted my mother to get better."

"So that's why you empathized with me."

Kurama nodded. "After our partner was killed, I used the mirror, but Yusuke-kun intervened and offered his own life instead. We both made the wish, and somehow, both of us lived. Then Yusuke-kun defeated Hiei-kun and collected the items."

Ryou remained silent, compelled by the story unfolding.

"Later, Yusuke-kun was sent on a mission to defeat the four legendary Saint Beasts of the Makai world. Koenma-sama sent Hiei-kun and myself along with him. That is how we become part of the Reikai Tantei. We killed the Saint Beasts."

"You had to kill...?"

"Yes, and you will have to as well."

"I will?"

Kurama nodded. "I just wanted to warn you."

Ryou bit his quivering lip.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

He nodded. "I love Seto-sama, and I will do anything to return to him. Even-even this." It hurt him, the thought of what was to come, but he would.

Seto exited the school, sighing. He had to run by work that night, and probably stay overnight. Starbucks is a good friend, a very good one indeed.

A figure stood behind him. A figure that just called for his attention.

Turning, he saw a boy not much older than he with long red hair and emerald eyes. "I bring a message."

"Yes?" Seto was used to people sending messages to him.

"Ryou-kun loves you and looks forward to returning, no matter the costs."

"Huh?" Seto blinked in surprised. But when his eyes reopened, the stranger was gone. "Who-?"

"Hey Ryou-chan." He slid into the chair that sat next to the bed where the still figure lay. "Don't come back without me, ok? Well, unless it's your only chance to return, and then take it and I'll forgive you. Just, forget my babbling, come back. I have to go into work, but I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

He thought for a few seconds. "I got your message. Your friend delivered it, and then just disappeared. What kind of people are you hanging around with now?"

His face fell serious as he slowly planted a kiss upon his love's head. "I promise I'll be back, and so will you. I love you. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai, Seto-sama." Ryou smiled, resting his head in his hand as he floated cross-legged in mid-air.

Japanese terminology!

Urusai: Shut up

Arigato: Thank you

Kaa-san: Short for okaa-san, mother

Koishii: Beloved

Bokono: My

Aishiteru mo: I love you too

Chigiri: Promise

Reikai: Spirit World

Makai: Demon World

Ningenkai: Human World

Tantei: Detective

Oyasumi: Good night (Nasai added for politeness)

Konbanwa- Good Evening

Song of the Chapter:

**Angel**

**Sarah McLachlan**

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason 

To feel not good enough

And its hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction 

oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty 

oh and weight-less and maybe 

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

Your so tired of the straight line

That everywhere you turn 

There's vultures and thieves at your back

Storm keeps on twisting 

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference escaping one last time  
  


It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness

Oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find

Some comfort here

So, how's it so far? I don't expect much, really. Not even sure how a Yugioh and Yu Yu crossover came up within my mind. Eh-heh... heh. **nervous laughter** No, the idea didn't come from the other Yu Yu/Yugioh crossover floating around.

Will Ryou return? This question will affect people who haven't seen Yu Yu more than those who have, and well, depending on how well you know my writing style and me. Neh...


	3. Reunion

**Reikai Tantei Ryou**

Me: Ok, well, it's almost time! What will happen? Ooh... Even I'm nervous!

Quatre: No you aren't.

Me: -_- You're just trying to get back at me for something, aren't you. When did you get an attitude?

Quatre: You rub off on me.

Me: There is not Ryou/Bakura, I was afraid that the way it was going, there would be. But no... They are just REALLY close. As in, right on that line... whoa, I think I discovered the line between love and friendship! Add that to my list of things supposedly impossible that I've done, right under defining love in one word!

**Chapter 3-**

**Reunion******

"It's midnight. We can begin the transfer." Koenma stated.

The three floated above Ryou's body. Koenma concentrated and a light seemed to come from his hands.

"There." He said after a little while. "By noon, your body will glow a golden color and your body will be capable of receiving life energy."

"Now what must I do?"

"You must tell the three people closest to you in a dream by showing them what you want them to do."

"Wait, I have to invade their dreams and show them themselves kissing me?" The thought was disturbing.

"Yes."

Ryou groaned. "Well, I should be able to get Mokuba-kun now. But my Yami..."

"We'll take care of that." Botan smiled.

"Ok then." Ryou flew through the walls until he reached Mokuba. "Mokuba-kun, this will seem really strange, but..." He concentrated on an image of the young boy kissing his still form.

The boy shifted uncomfortably and sat up, yawning. "That was messed up."

Ryou chuckled and floated back to 'his' room.

His Yami was roaming around, growling. "Listen, whoever you are. If you even try to touch my aibou, I will kill you."

"What did you do?"

"Appeared in my physical form and knocked the Ring."

Yami Bakura took the opportunity to sit in Seto's chair. Glaring throughout the room, he settled down. "Aibou... why? I mean, I know you love your Seto-kun, but is he important enough to die over? Why is it that you risk your life to save his? I guess I'll never know. No offense, but... I don't love you in that way." Yami Bakura chuckled a little. "I love you as I should my aibou.

"I know I've been cruel to you, hurt you. I-I'm sorry for it. Gomen... gomen nasai. Forgive me?" He hit his head back on the chair. "What kind of strength do I have? Only being able to ask forgiveness to someone who is supposedly dead?" Again, a chuckle and a shaking of the head.

"I think he's lost it." Botan commented, tilting her head.

"Yami..." Ryou smiled. He knew his Yami had a soft side. After all, everyone was plagued by the troublesome burden called emotions.

He watched as his Yami eventually dozed at about two in the morning.

"And here I go." He concentrated on his Yami, showing him the same dream he had to Mokuba, just Yami Bakura replacing the younger of the Kaiba brothers.

Yami Bakura didn't awaken, his head just tilted slightly as he let out a soft groan.

"And I would like to thank you... no, that sounds messed up." Seto deleted and re-typed the line.

Sighing, he reached for his coffee mug and lifted it to his lips. Scowling, he found it empty. Muttering, he got up and left the room to refill the cup. "Almost done and I run empty. Coffee better be warm."

"We need to find a way to get him to fall asleep." Koenma thought aloud.

"I can transform to my human state and knock him out." Botan volunteered.

"No!" Ryou intervened. "Don't hurt him! Plus, he's working on his speech to present to some people who are visiting from America about a merger or something like that. Can't it wait till after he's done? He's almost finished! And he gets pissed if something really interrupts him while on a train of thought."

"Ok then, it's your life."

"I know."

Seto came back in and started typing.

Six o' clock. They had been waiting around for four hours and the CEO didn't show any signs of relenting.

"Done!"

"Ok, now can I knock him out?"

"No. If I know Seto-sama, now that he's done and has drank multiple cups of coffee..." He snapped his fingers.

"Bathroom." Seto ran out of the room.

"Wow." Botan blinked.

"So, what to do now?"

"Perhaps I can help." A low voice said as a small form appeared.

"Hiei-kun?"

"Yes. Kurama asked that I deliver this, being able to move fast enough to evade human perception. It is a powder made from a plant that has the power to make a human fall asleep. One dose should last for at least half a day. He tried to make it less potent, but Makai plants have a strong effect on humans."

"Good. Can you poor it into his coffee?"

"Hn." Hiei did so. "I shall be off." He disappeared as quickly as he came.

Seto reentered the room. "Today's going to be a big day. Ryou-chan..." He smiled, and then yawned. "Coffee." He took a drink. "This tastes different. Did someone drug it?"

He fought at the sleepiness, but as Hiei had said, it was very potent. He fell asleep in his chair, snoring lightly.

"It's time."

Ryou nodded, and then floated down to Seto. "Seto-sama, listen to your dream."

A void, nothingness.

No, not nothing. A figure lying there, clothed in his regular clothes of jeans, a preppy sweater, and a light aqua shirt, white hair lying messily.

The boy was glowing a vibrant color.

Seto leaned down and held him in his arms. Sighing softly, he kissed the boy on the lips, enjoying it deeply.

_Ryou-chan..._

Seto woke up.

"He's up! After only two hours! He's amazing!" Botan awed.

"Ryou-chan... must get home. Ryou-chan... glowing... kiss. Must now." He trudged out the door and to the car.

"He's going to drive like that?!"

"Seto-sama, don't!" Ryou grabbed at his love's arm as he closed the door to the car and started the engine.

"Huh?" Seto's eyes seemed to clear. "Ryou-chan." He seemed to know exactly what he was doing now, no sense of sleepiness whatsoever.

"Wow! Is he human?" Botan asked.

"There's just a lot of adrenaline."

Somehow, he made his way to the house without crashing.

Seto defiantly made his way up to the room, but now sleepiness was dawning once again as adrenaline wore down.

"According to Hiei-kun, about ten more hours."

They entered the room. Yami Bakura was not present, so he must have made his way back to the Ring.

"Huh? My body's not showing any signs of glowing."

"It starts at the feet. The light won't reach your head until noon. It should be at your lower chest by now."

Of course, the sheets were pulled all the way up to his chin.

"Hm? He's not glowing. Was that just a dream?" Seto sank into the chair. "It seemed so real. Ryou-chan..." He dozed again.

"Hm..." Ryou sighed.

A figure appeared in the door. "Nii-sama?"

Mokuba walked towards his sleeping brother. "He's asleep? Why is he home so early? Did he have the dream too?" His gaze turned to Ryou. "He's not glowing. Maybe it was just a dream. But Ryou-kun said to listen to our dreams..." He shook his head. "I don't know. Plus, doing that would feel very uncomfortable..."

He turned and walked out of the room.

But this time Yami Bakura came out of the Ring. "Ok, Seto-kun's here. Ryou-kun's still in a coma." He sighed.

"Idea!" Botan binged and disappeared into Seto's body.

"Spirit..." Seto seemed to mumble in his sleep. "Bakura-kun... kiss him. The dream, listen..."

Yami Bakura's eyes widened. "Ok, this is freaking me out... I think I'll go make myself a sandwich or something." He ran off.

"Oh dear." Botan sighed. "I didn't mean to scare him off. That sure didn't work. Being a spirit, you'd think he could see us as we are now."

"Seto-sama will wake up at about six. Six hours after that. Hm, I think I'll go check up on my friends!"

"I must return to the Reikai. Paperwork..." Koenma groaned. The Prince hated paperwork.

"Um, I think I'll come too. Will you be ok on your own Ryou?"

"Yeah. I'll see you two later." Ryou floated out the room.

Yuugi sat there on his bed, flipping through his Duel Monsters deck only half-heartedly. Usually he would look at his cards, feel as if he was communicating with them. But now it was hollow.

Even when Yami Yuugi gave him a half-hug, Yuugi still sat around with his eyes hollow.

"Yuugi-kun..." Yami whispered into his aibou's ear. "I need to tell you something."

Yuugi was quiet.

Ryou wondered if he should be listening. This could be some type of confession that he shouldn't witness.

"I can still sense power from the Sennen Ring."

Ryou dismissed the confession idea.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he turned to face his Yami. "There's still power in there, like Yami Bakura?"

"Yes, he's still awake. That means..."

"Bakura-kun's alive!" Yuugi jumped up and stood on his bed, bowling poor Yami over. "He's really alive!"

He ran to the phone and picked it up. "That's why Kaiba-kun moved Bakura-kun's body! He knew all this time!"

The phone rang and Mokuba picked up.

"Hai?"

"Mokuba-kun! It's Yuugi."

"Seto's asleep."

"That's ok. Did you and your brother know that Bakura-kun is still alive?"

"Huh?" Mokuba asked. "How-how did you find out?"

"Yami can still sense power from the Item Bakura-kun held. Why didn't you tell us? Everyone would like to know."

"We didn't want you guys to get your hopes up."

"But they need to know. All of the others are letting their lives waste, as I'm sure Kaiba- Seto-kun was doing before."

Mokuba gave a 'hm' of recognition.

"May I tell them?"

"I can't stop you."

"Thanks for affirming it Mokuba-kun. D-do you think that there's any chance?"

"Yes Yuugi-kun, I believe there is."

They hung up. Ryou smiled.

Sighing, he started flying towards Jounouchi's house.

"He's alive?! And Kaiba-kun didn't tell us?"

"Well, they didn't want our hopes to get up in case... he didn't survive any longer."

Jounouchi grinned and wiped tears form his eyes. "He's actually alive! This is great! And here I thought Kaiba-kun just had very wrong problems when he kept Bakura-kun's body."

Yuugi giggled. "That was mean! Call Honda-kun and tell him, ok?"

"Got it, Yuugi-kun. Ja ne."

"Bakura-kun's alive?" Anzu's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Yuugi told her the whole story.

"This is just great! The whole group can get back together and be happy!"

Yuugi nodded, smiling. "Hai!"

"Jounouchi-kun, if you're joking..." Honda clenched his hand into a fist. It was shaking very hard.

"Honda-kun, I'm not joking! I wouldn't joke about something so important!"

"So he's alive still?"

"Barely, according to Yuugi-kun."

"Shouldn't we go visit him or something?"

"Well, he's at Kaiba-kun's..."

"Good point. We'll have to get Yuugi-kun to arrange it."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Jounouchi groaned.

"It's about six..."

"If I know Seto-sama, he'll be very groggy when he wakes up. Since he hasn't eaten since yesterday, he'll go straight to the kitchen for food. After that, he'll finally remember. But right when he wakes up... he could run into a wall and wonder why his head hurts."

"How do you know all this?"

Ryou reddened. "He's fallen asleep in my presence. And he did run into a wall."

"Ah..."

It was only Botan and Ryou. Koenma had too much work.

At about ten after, Seto's eyes opened slowly. "Nani...?" He yawned. His stomach growled as he got up and went downstairs, bumping his arm into the doorframe.

He groaned sleepily as he hit the said doorframe.

"Well, another point goes to you."

Ryou didn't listen. He floated after his love down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You know, he seems more groggy than usual."

"Hm, I have a theory..." Botan's face looked troubled. "I'll be back." She disappeared.

Seto finished the microwave dinner and headed to the first soft object he could find- the couch in the living room. Mokuba had obviously moved back to his room and Yami Bakura back to the Ring, neither noticing Ryou's glow.

He sat down and dozed.

"Come on, I look like a nightlight! Someone should have noticed."

Botan reappeared. "I know the problem! Hiei-kun gave him more than one dose!"

"What? How?"

"Well, his defense was that he told us one would knock a human out for half a day. And we told him to pour it in, so he did, no questions asked."

"How much was in there?"

"Two..."

"Two?! Kuso!" He tried to grab Seto's arm. "Seto-sama! Wake up!"

"That won't work."

"Yami!" Ryou flew upstairs and flew towards the Ring. He bounced back suddenly, unable to enter it. "Great, I think he's asleep. Mokuba-kun!"

Through more walls.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba sat at his desk, doing homework.

"Who says only college students do all-nighters?"

Ryou had to agree with that, but this wasn't the time...

"Come on kid, go to sleep... I can give you the dream again..."

Mokuba took a sip of Coke.

"The whole world is working against me. I was warned to go against the system." Ryou sighed.

"We have two minutes."

"Until I'm trapped like this for forty-seven years. But then it wouldn't matter because my body would have been disposed of, Seto-sama would be happily married and almost dead, and everyone would have gotten over me."

Botan just sat there, not saying anything.

"Can't you control him and go talk to Mokuba-kun, or do something?"

"No, I can't make him get up and walk. I'm sorry."

"Kuso... and Mokuba won't come down. He'll fall asleep where he is, and that won't be till after midnight, knowing that kid."

"You do know a lot-"

"I spend a lot of time here, alright?" Ryou half-yelled, tears flowing freely. Botan was taken aback. "I spend a lot of time with Seto-sama and his little brother. I feel safe, whole whenever I'm here. I have a sense of belonging that I just don't get anywhere else. I was kicked out of my home because of my Yami. He's calmer now, so I may return, but there's still tension. T-this is my retreat to be with whom I love."

"Aw, that's all just cute." Botan wiped a tear. "Well, we have to try and do this." She put on a serious expression.

"Seto-sama, please wake up! Fight the damn herbs! I'm going to kill Hiei if I come back... Seto-sama! Seto-sama!"

_Ten seconds. Botan thought to herself. He'd be a wandering spirit unless he could get him. But there was that miracle with Keiko... but Keiko wasn't asleep with Makai herbs. Botan bit her lip._

"SETO-SAMA!" Ryou embraced him.

Seto's eyes opened and widened as he realized the time. _Eight seconds. "Ryo-chan!"_

_Damn, why is the house so big? Ryou-chan!_

He dashed into the room with three seconds left. He saw his love on the bed, glowing vibrantly. Two seconds.

A tear rolled down his eye. "Ryou!" One. He ran at the bed, flung himself upon it, and pressed his lips to Ryou's as the clock chimed.

_Ryou-chan, come back, please... Please..._

Slowly, the lips under his parted. Seto pulled his head back and more tears fell. But then, slowly, he saw Ryou open his eyes slowly. He sat up and yawned sleepily.

"Ohayoo, Seto-sama." Ryou checked the time. "Just barely."

Seto smiled, more tears falling. "I think I was drugged." He mumbled.

"I am going to kill Hiei-kun for giving two doses of those herbs."

Seto didn't know what the hell Ryou was talking about. He just pounced upon him in an embrace, knocking him back. "Ryou-chan... aishiteru. I missed you..."

Ryou put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I know you missed me, I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes. You don't need words to express love, words cannot do so anyway. Just stay with me, and I'll know." His own eyes reflected the same feelings and emotions.

Ryou extracted himself from the sheets and curled his body into the contours of Seto's, feeling a sense of wholeness in those arms. He lie there, in the embrace of his beloved.

_Words cannot describe the feelings we share. So better leave ourselves silent than babbling to describe what no word can._

And they slept wrapped in each other's arms.

Gomen (nasai): I'm sorry. Nasai is added for politeness. Unless you're Ryou. Then you yell it in a very quick voice when a balloon boulder's chasing you.

Aibou: Companion, partner

Makai: Demon World

Chan: Usually added to the end of a female name, but also used for guys who are either related to you (i.e. son or brother) or, well, you love dearly

Nii-sama: Big brother in a respective way. Mokuba calls Seto this and it's kawaii...

Reikai: Spirit World

Ja ne: See you

Hai: Yes

Nani: What

Kuso: Shit

Ohayoo: Good morning

Aishiteru: I love you

Song of the Chapter:

**When You Say Nothing At All**

**Alison Krauss**

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  


The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  


All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine  
  


The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  


The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

Wildwolf: **fans self** Whew! I didn't know if he'd make it there!

Quatre: But you're writing this...

Wildwolf: Your point?

Aiden: you're starting to sound like PM-chan...

Michael: That's not necessarily a good thing.

Wildwolf: Neh, neh! Her fic is good! **threatens to bash her muses on the head**

Chibi-chan: Iie, Yami! 

Yami: Huh?

Chibi-chan: I mean my Yami. Gomen. Anyways, Wildwolf-chan, don't hurt anyone! That's mean! **big chibi eyes**

Wildwolf: Hey. There's a reason you always get Yuugi on personality quizzes, and there's a helluva good reason I always get Se-sama.

Chibi-chan: Just work on the fic...


	4. Explanations

**Reikai Tantei Ryou**

Konnichiwa! Neh, Ryou's gonna have to explain this all, ain't he? **sigh** it won't be easy...

Warning: Sexual humor

**Chapter 4-**

**Explanations**

Seto opened his eyes to see Ryou still curled up to his chest, one eye open, looking at him fondly.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu." Ryou buried his face deeper.

"Ohayoo." Seto got up, making Ryou whimper at the loss of comforting arms. "Sh..." He shushed as he sat Ryou up against him. "So, tell me what happened while you were a ghost."

They were interrupted by a glow from the Ring. Yami Bakura appeared, eyes wide open and staring at Ryou. "Aibou..." He ran to Ryou and embraced him lightly. "You're back..."

"Hai, Yami." He sighed. "I heard your speech. I forgive you."

"Arigato."

There was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Who-?" Seto asked.

The door was opened and Mokuba was heard welcoming them all in and leading them upstairs.

"No peace..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure their up now. I heard some footsteps." Mokuba appeared in the doorway. "Ohayoo! Um, I came in this morning, seeing that Ryou-kun was ok, and I called Yuugi-tachi. They're here."

"Ohayoo Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi came into the doorway.

Seto flushed and got off the bed, making Ryou fall over, as he had been leaning on him still.

"Um, ohayoo minna."

"Bakura-kun!" They all ran to Ryou.

"You're back, alive!"

"What happened?"

"Were you a ghost?"

"Hey, too many questions! I just woke up!"

"Ok, were you a ghost?"

"Hai." Ryou nodded.

"What happened when you were?"

Ryou told them everything. From when he first died and found himself floating over his own body to the events of the night before. Err, not all of the events of last night, but enough to get the facts. It was kind of weird describing Botan and Koenma, and he left out the Reikai Tantei.

He also did leave out his new job though. After all, he had promised he would be a detective, and no one needed to know.

"When are you coming back to school?"

"I don't know, really. Whenever I can. Not Monday though. Maybe Tuesday. It's kind of hard coming back from the dead."

"So, if you hadn't come after me..."

"It would have been so much easier." Ryou laughed. Seto embraced him and buried his lower face in his hair. Butterfly kisses landed on his head and slowly the cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips.

The others turned away as politeness from the display of affection.

_"You need to tell your friends what's going on. It'll be hard if you don't."_

_"But if I do, it could put them in danger."_

_"It's better for them to be prepared. Keiko-chan was used as a scapegoat against Yusuke-kun when she didn't know about all of this."_

_"Just like how Mokuba-kun was used against Seto-sama."_

Ryou took a sip of hot chocolate from the mug Seto held up to his mouth. "Mm, still a little hot."

Seto blew on it a little more before taking a sip.

Botan had told Ryou that he needed to inform his friends about his new occupation. Ryou did agree with the point that it would be best if they were prepared, rather than just shove away all friendships, but...

Seto held the mug to Ryou's lips. "Are you ok?"

Ryou sipped and nodded.

"Really? You've hardly said a word."

Ryou just snuggled deeper into his place under Seto's arm. Usually he cherished times of cuddling like this, and he did find it very refreshing, but there were other things on his mind. His job. Even though the cuddle felt really good...

He hadn't a mission yet, but what would he do when he got one?

They had spent the day with Yuugi and everyone, seeing movies, going out to eat, just hanging out. Celebrating the fact Ryou was still alive, that a miracle had occurred. (It had been a holiday from school anyway.)

And since coming back, Ryou was able to still see Botan and Koenma.

"Would you feel better if I screwed you senseless?"

Ryou lifted his head and cocked his eye at Seto. "Hentai!" He giggled and flushed a little, the thought of losing his virginity embarrassed him. Yes, he was still a virgin.

((A/N: Unlike many of my other fics...))

"There, there's that smile I love." He kissed his head. "Though I'm afraid that I've embarrassed myself to see it. There's something else you haven't said. What?"

Ryou sighed, crawled into Seto's lap, and leaned back against his chest, rekindling the cuddle. "It's hard to explain."

"Does it have to do with the red-headed boy who delivered your message?"

"Yes."

Seto waited for the explanation, tapping his finger impatiently on some other part of the couch.

"Well, they brought me back with one catch: I had to be a Spirit Detective."

Seto nodded, still waiting.

"Well, what happens is that I use some new type of abilities I have to fight and capture whoever I'm assigned to."

"You, fight?"

"And possibly kill."

"Kill? Oh, Ryou-chan..." Seto wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and embraced him, pressing their bodies together. "What in this world was worth enough to you to take on a job like that? I mean, I'm glad you're back, but under those circumstances?"

"Well, life, dreams, friends, you."

Seto just sighed and shook his head. "Is there any way I can help you at least? I don't want you to do this alone."

"No, I'm sorry. But I'm not alone. There's Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun, Kurama-san, and Hiei-san helping me. They're already Tantei and I'm joining them. But, I will be able to stay home usually. Just sometimes I'll have to be gone."

"I guess I'll support you... but, when is your first mission?"

"I haven't the slightest. But Seto-sama, always know I love you, ok?"

"Hm, how much?" He smiled.

"I took this job didn't I?"

Seto picked Ryou up in his arms and started carrying him upstairs.

"Ne, Seto-sama! Let me go!" He half-beat futilely on his arms before just relaxing into it. Hey, he could have fun.

"Hello Ryou-kun- ack!" Botan turned the other direction, flushing.

"Huh? Botan-chan?! Seto-sama, let me up!" Ryou jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants. "Botan-chan, what are you doing here?" He slipped on his shirt.

"Well, I came here to inform you of something."

"At this time of night? Most people are asleep now."

"Ryou-chan, who are you talking to?" Seto sat up and zipped his pants.

"It's Botan-chan."

"The Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's obvious you weren't sleeping!" Botan retaliated crossly, bringing attention back to herself.

"I'm sorry I got mad, it's just that, well..."

"Yes, I see." She sighed. She flickered a little and appeared slightly different. "I hope this is better."

"Whoa! Where'd she come from?!"

"That's Botan."

"You're the Grim Reaper?"

"Why is everyone so surprised? I always get that reaction."

Seto blinked, shrugging his shirt onto his shoulders and starting to button it. "Well, no offense, but media makes it seem as if the Grim Reaper is a black-robed skeleton with a scythe, like the boatman on the river Styx from Greek mythology. Not some girl with blue hair."

"Yes, I guess. Well, it's nice to finally meet you Seto Kaiba, even with the conditions..."

"Never mind. Nice to meet you as well."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Koenma-sama wants you to meet with the Reikai Tantei to train you with your powers tomorrow."

"Tuesday tomorrow? As in, school day?"

"You weren't planning on going."

"Oh yeah. How did you know?"

"Koenma-sama has a TV screen that watches what the Tantei are doing."

"Ah..." Ryou didn't like the sound of lack of privacy.

"I'm coming too." Seto claimed.

"Um..." Botan didn't have retaliation.

"Can he Botan-chan? I mean, I have to drive to get there anyway... and it's his car."

"I guess so. Um, I don't know how he'd get along with them..."

"Hm, he'd get along with Hiei-san." Ryou joked.

Botan just nodded. "Well, I've got to tell Yusuke-kun and the others. Good bye!" She disappeared- from Seto's sight- and flew off.

"So, who are these people? Who are the Reikai Tantei?" Seto asked, lying down and removing his shirt.

Ryou himself removed his own shirt and put his fingers gently on his koi's bare chest. "Well, Kurama-san is the one with red hair. He's a demon inside a human body. Hiei-san is a short fire demon with black hair that acts like you used to. He's the one who drugged you. Yusuke-kun is a human with gelled black hair and jokes a lot. Kuwabara-kun is another human with orange hair who acts like an idiot. Then there's me, Ryou Bakura."

Seto held his arms open and Ryou laid in them, welcoming the embrace.

"Warning, don't kill Yusuke-kun or Kuwabara-kun. Don't get Hiei-san pissed off. Kurama-san's calm though."

"Ryou-chan, what kind of people do you make friends with? There are demons, rulers of the Spirit World, the Grim Reaper in a pink kimono, power-using humans, Mokuba and I, your normal friends, and Jounouchi-kun."

"Jounouchi-kun is one of my-"

"I said _normal friends."_

"You're cruel..."

"Mm, I'm sure you can be too." Silence. "Ryou-chan?"

A light moan escaped the white-haired bishounen's lips.

"Fine, fall asleep while I talk to you." Seto groaned.

"Hm, turn here." Ryou pointed.

"Is that the apartment complex?"

"Yeah, I think. Oh look, everyone's standing out there."

"That's the team?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't like the orange-haired one."

"Kuwabara-kun?"

"Whatever."

"Seto-sama, get along with them, please? I mean, without them, I'd still be floating around in nothingness..."

"Alright." He parked the car and slowly got out. If they tried anything funny... The guy with orange hair- Kuwabara- and the tall black-haired one looked like gangsters. They probably were. Seto always had to watch for gangsters and assassins.

"Hi!" Ryou waved, running up.

"Well, you got your body back." Yusuke commented.

"And you still look like a girl." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Hello Kurama-san, Hiei-san."

"Good morning."

"Hn."

"Hey, who's he?" Yusuke asked, indicating Seto.

"Oh, that's Seto-sama."

Kurama walked up to him. "I'm sorry if I frightened you with our last encounter. We were never formally introduced. I am Kurama. My human name is Shuuichi Minamino. Pleasure to meet you."

Seto nodded and shook his hand. "Seto Kaiba."  _Well, at least he's made some good friends._

"This is Hiei-kun. I'm afraid he's not very social."

"Hn." Hiei replied.

Seto just gave a curt nod.

"I'm Yusuke, number 1 'punk' at Sarayaski Junior High School, and for good reason."

"I'm Kuwabara, the actual number 1-"

"No you aren't!" Yusuke yelled.

"Ignore him. Well, you look like a rich prep." Kuwabara finished.

Seto seemed angry for some odd reason...

"So, how do you form spirit energy?" Ryou asked Yusuke, attempting to deflect a brewing fight in which it was either's game.

"Easy, like this." Yusuke formed his finger into the traditional gun shape. A beam of light shot from his finger and nicked a tree, blowing some singed leaves from it.

"Whoa, what happened?" Seto asked.

"You didn't see the light beam?" Ryou asked.

"No." Seto shook his head.

"Normal humans can't see the energy." Botan appeared in human form. "Hi!"

Yusuke ignored her. "See Ryou-kun, you concentrate all of your energy into your hand. With me, it was my finger for the shotgun. For Kuwabara-kun, hand palm for his sword. Try."

Ryou stuck out his hand, feeling rather stupid. Seto watched with interest. Ryou concentrated on the feel of his body, willing his energy to his palm. His hand felt warm suddenly. Then, POW! A light shot from his hand and hit the top of the tree, searing some leaves, though not strongly.

"Whoa!"

"What happened?"

"Wow, that was cool." Ryou looked at his hand, then to the tree, and back to his hand. "Wow..."

"You can fire your spirit energy through your hand. It makes a powerful weapon if it's trained correctly. But right now, you may only be able to use it once a day and be tired afterwards. That's how it was with me."

"But, the problem is, I'm not really a fighter..." Ryou directed his eyes to the ground. "And I feel really tired now."

"Yeah, you look too girly to fight anyway." Kuwabara commented.

Seto's fist clenched. No one, repeat, _no one insulted __his Ryou-chan._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurama asked, defending his own femininity and fighting capabilities, being one of the stronger fighters in the group- the only one Hiei actually respected.

"Nothing..."

"Well, Ryou-kun, I could train you, were you able to get over here easily. I assume you still have school?"

"Yes."

"How about Sundays? Say, noon till dinner, here? Mom wouldn't mind, she's drunk most of the time anyway."

"That would be good... Seto-sama...?" Ryou gave him an expectant look.

Seto tried to counter the cute look coming at him. "Fine, I'll drive you. But I demand to be able to stay and watch." He shot a glare at Yusuke.

"Sure! Whatever..." He laughed nervously. Seto looked strong, so Yusuke halfway wanted to fight him, halfway didn't. The instinctive half that wanted to prove he was strongest gave him the urge to do so, and yet human decency told him to stay put.

"Good. Are we done here for today?"

Ryou turned to the others.

"Yeah, I guess..." Yusuke shrugged.

"Ok. Come on Ryou." He didn't add his usual suffix as he turned stiffly and started walking to the car.

"Well, see you guys." Ryou waved as both turned and went to the car.

"You know, he was so much nicer before." Botan commented.

"What's his problem?"

"Acting like he's gotta stick up his-"

"Yusuke-kun..."

"Oops."

"Well, I don't know anything about humans, but I'm sure running a multi-million dollar company and a target for assassination while still in high school, being the head of a household, and being the world champion of the Duel Monsters card game can be tough..." Botan put a finger to her lips in a thinking manner.

"Nani...?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "HE IS A RICH PREP!"

"Seto-sama, you were being cold." Ryou scolded.

"Gomen, you know how I am around people."

Ryou crossed his arms and put an angry look on his face. "You were being mean to my friends."

Seto looked over at Ryou and laughed a little.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look funny like that. You don't do well with an angry look." Seto shook his head.

"Your fault." Ryou stuck out his tongue immaturely.

"Damn being in a car right now..."

"Hentai."

"Only to you."

Ryou laughed. Seto had a sense of humor. Sick sometimes yes, but he did joke, unlike what others tended to think. That's one reason why he loved him so much.

Japanese:

Ohayoo: Good morning

Aibou: Companion

Hai: Yes

Hentai: Pervert

Arigato: Thank you

Minna: Everyone

Gomen: I'm sorry


End file.
